Couple duets
by Zero Kurosaki
Summary: all of your favorite bleach couples doing a duet or whatever they call things idk ch. 1-kisuke&yoruichi doing get happy house version enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Zero:hello everyone hi welcome to the first duets of bleach by me zero kurosaki feel free to look these up here are your duets for the evening

1.)Kisuke and Yoruichi-Forget your Troubles Come on Get Happy (house version)

2.)Rukia and renji-Anyone Else But You by moldy peaches

3.)Neliel and Grimmjow-3OH!3 - STARSTRUKK (Feat. Katy Perry)

4.)Neliel and Nnoitra-Ke$ha feat. 3OH!3 - Blah Blah Blah

5.)Grimmjow and Ichigo- Don't trust me by 3OH!3

6.)Ishida and Nemu-the last night by skillet

7.)Rangiku and gin- need you now by Lady Antebellum

8.)Rangiku and Hisagi-Ichirin no Hana

9.)Ishida and tatsuki-3OH!3 - My First Kiss (feat. Ke$ha)

10.)ichigo and Orihime-Bring me to life by Evanescence

11.)toshiro and Momo-Airplanes B.O.B feat. Hayley Williams

12.)shunsui and Nanao-Usher & Alicia Keys - My Boo

13.)Yoruichi and soi-fon-Untouched by The Veronicas

14.)Ichigo and senna-Hero by skillet

15.)Renji and Orihime-like a G6 by far east movement

16.)Ulquiorra and Orihime-Awake and Alive by Skillet

17.)Orihime and Aizen-Comatose by Skillet

18.)Byakuya and Hisana-Rebirthing by Skillet

19.)Hichigo and Rukia-Falling Inside the Black by Skillet

20.)Ichigo and Neliel-going for the moment by Evanescence feat Eminem

21.)Toshiro and Karin-View from heaven by yellowcard

22.)Grimmjow and Orihime-Live Your Life by T.I [feat. Rhianna]

23.)Yoruichi and Ichigo- How i go by Yellowcard

24.)Hichigo and Orihime-Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee

25.)Ichigo and Tia- Love the Way You Lie by Eminem ft. Rhianna

26.)Tatsuki and Ichigo-Guide you home (I would die for you) from Spryo dawn of the dragons

27.)Byakuya and renji-I Just Had Sex (feat. Akon)

28.)Ulquiorra and Ichigo-Let it rock by Kevin Rudolf

29.)Rukia and Orihime-everything i'm not by veronicas

30.)Rangiku and Orihime-4ever by veronicas

31.)Zero Kurosaki (me) and my band "Music Kings and Queens (MKQ) - Over and over by 3 days grace

WOW thats a lot of *cough* duets um i'll figure it out thats a lot of chapters... OK! lets start with Yoruichi and Kisuke cuz i like that song from House that was a good episode ok lets start 3

Zero (me):***wearing this (take out spaces: http: /www. cmt .com/ pictures/ Taylor-swift/ photo - gallery / 2389485 / 3002941 / artist _ photo. jhtml)***ok first up for tonight is Yoruichi and Kisuke singing forget your troubles come on get happy house version enjoy the show everyone

Everyone:(claps)

***Yoruichi and Kisuke come out on the top of the white stairs Yoruichi wearing a red dress and Kisuke wearing suit and music starts***

Kisuke:Forget your troubles c'mon get happy..*he walks down the stairs and dancers start start to dancing like they did in house* you better chase all your cares away. *he raise his hand in the air and looks straight at the crowd* Shout hallelujah c'mon get happy get ready for the judgment day. *one of the dancers toss him his cane and he twirls it then he sits down* the sun is shinin c'mon get happy, the lord is waitin to take your hand. *he stick his hand out to crowd* shout hallelujah c'mon get happy, we're going to the promise land

Dancers:*they move slower*We're headin across the river to wash your sins away in the tide. it's all so peaceful on the other side.*they speed up their dancing to match the beat*

Kisuke:*stand up* Forget your troubles c'mon get happy, you better chase all your cares away. shout hallelujah c'mon get happy, get ready for the judgment day. *Yoruichi comes down the stair then grabs Kisuke hand* Forget your troubles c'mon get happy chase ya cares away. hallelujah get happy, before the judgement day. (get happy. (x4))

Yoruichi:Forget your troubles c'mon get happy,

Kisuke:you better chase all your cares away

Yoruichi:Shout hallelujah c'mon get happy

Kisuke:get ready for the judgment day.

Yoruichi:the sun is shinin c'mon get happy!

Kisuke:the lord is waitin to take your hand.

Yoruichi:shout hallelujah c'mon get happy!

Kisuke:get ready for the judgment day.

Yoruichi:Shout hallelujah c'mon get happy

dancer:the judgment day. the judgment day. the judgment day. the judgment day...the judgment day...

*lights black out*

everyone:*claps*

Zero:*walks out* very nice very nice oh i just love those two next will be Renji and Rukia be sure to rate each duet in your review please rate on a scale from 1 to 10


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia and renji-Anyone Else But You by moldy peaches

Zero:*enter onto stage* hello welcome back did you review? hope you did!

everyone:*claps*

Zero:next we will have Rukia and Renji singing Anyone else but you by moldy peaches everyones heard of juno the song at the end? if you have good if you haven't look it up! enjoy the song *leaves stage*

***renji and Rukia Rukia wearing a white suit and renji wearing a red one come out and sit on the two stools with guitars rukia's white and renji's red***

***they start playing***

Rukia: You're a part time lover and a full time friend  
The monkey on you're back is the latest trend  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Renji: I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train  
I kiss you all starry eyed, my body's swinging from side to side  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Rukia: Here is the church and here is the steeple  
We sure are cute for two ugly people  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Renji: The pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me  
So why can't, you forgive me?  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Rukia: I will find my nitch in your car  
With my mp3 DVD rumple-packed guitar  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Rukia & Renji: du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du

Renji: Up up down down left right left right B A start  
Just because we use cheats doesn't mean were not smart  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Rukia: You are always trying to keep it real  
I'm in love with how you feel  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Renji: We both have shiny happy fits of rage  
You want more fans, I want more stage  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Rukia: Don Quixote was a steel driving man  
My name is Aye Jay I'm your biggest fan  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Renji: Squinched up your face and did a dance  
You shook a little turd out of the bottom of your pants  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

Rukia & renji: du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du...but you... ***they get up and walk out***

everyone:***claps***

Zero: that song is so beautiful now i want a good upbeat song like the one Grimmkitty...***gets sword to throat*** i mean l-lord g-grimmjow of h-hueco m-mundo ***sword is pulled away* **and neliel singing 3OH!3's STARSTRUKK next chapter ^^


End file.
